big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ry y
Ry_y 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland. Biography Big Brother 15: Dreamland ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to be cast for BB15? YES! I am! 80 apps and I got in? Thats... well, its amazing! I am very excited FOR the cast as well, especially since I know they will be good. What's your personality best described in 3 words? Asshole, Strange, Changing. What strategy do you prepared for this season? Well, My strategy would be changing obviously, but my mainline is to first, talk to EVERYONE. this is a neccessity, and since first impressions are important, I got to do just that, and... lie a bit. I have to try to match people's personalities to get them to like me. Got a massive queenie? Well, stereotypical queen lover boy here i come. Got a massive big dog male powerhouse? Well, ill just let the smell of greasy man musk stroll in. Once that is all settled, i will decide on who would be the best to choose 'who'd make a move first.' When I figure that out, I talk to the person and give them, a tame person to target. If that person gets out or not, doesn't matter, because I got a bigger 'target' on my hand. The person who would make a move first. I repeat this for a few times, occasionally taking breaks, until i find the best 'alliance' there is for me. Using that alliance, I will try to slowly take everyone else out, while leaving maybe a threat behind to stear off the target off of me. I will bring the people who are trustful to the end and get out my allies who would most likely win. That leaves me the per-folio for a clear, nice win... though, I do not believe that this will go exactly as planned, I will find ways around it and adapt. If you could bring one comfort object into the house, what would it be? My laptop, call me geeky, or whatever, but tech is one of my main intrests. Being able to work on things and an excuse to be by myself for a bit would be amazing. Anything else you'd like to add? I'm ready to play. I'm ready to blindside. I'm ready to fucking HURT people... Host Opinion Ryan was a really interesting houseguest. At first glance I didn’t really expect him to make it that far, he kinda gave off the quirky guy trope, which usually don’t make it too far in the game due to their social capabilities but, Ryan was different. Ryan had a decent social game throughout the season, and was involved whether it be with or without power. He got out one of the BIGGEST players in my opinion, and made himself a threat in this sense but.. nobody targeted him! He was able to remain out of peoples cross-hairs for a while and even made some moves while he was at it. He was the victim of the final 5 week, but made a huge impact on the game in my opinion and showcased the laying low + strike at jury strategy very well! He was an amazing player and definitely deserves to be noticed for that. Player History - Big Brother 15: Dreamland Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | J osephs | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Vetoed | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | – | – |- | rowspan= 2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | Colelorful | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | DuckCharles884 | Yes |} Trivia Category:BB15 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:BB15 Jury